Mischief or Trouble
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Five times the monster turned out to be an Arc Kid, or, Five times Heavens fiercest warriors children got into mischief/trouble.


**Five times the monster turned out to be an Arc Kid, or, Five times Heavens fiercest warriors children got into mischief/trouble.**

* * *

><p>Dean knew it was a bad idea from the beginning.<p>

But Sam was a sap.

Those kids were not little angels, despite what those douche bag dickless dicks said, no they were Satan spawn. And in one of the cases, more literal then it was meant to be.

Sam was a sap though, like Dean had mentioned, and his sap-ness is what got them into this mess.

* * *

><p>"Dean, look at this"<p>

The older hunter looked up from his gun to see what the younger was showing him. A newspaper article, but not just an article, a breaking news article. This could be good.

A Hunt.

"Whats it say?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's way of saying that he was interested but not enough to get up and read it himself. The younger looked back down at the paper in his hands his mouth forming a thinking line. There was something about this that caught his attention. He wasn't sure what it was of course but there was something.

"People are reported to be dong Satanic Demon Rituals in the middle of the city."

Dean gave him a look.

"How is that strange?"

"They're naked"

"And?"

"Using real blood"

Now there was something they could work with. Dean nodded at Sam to continue and the younger hunter read on.

"Towns people appear to be fine one day and the next completely out of sorts. Roger Bedwell, as our example, was recently seen peeing in the children's fish pond. Others have went from completely calm to raging animals the next minute. Jenny Burkland has been recently incarcerated for beating a poor man to near death. Thankfully thought there has been no tragedies, yet."

Dean nodded, mind whirling to try and come up with something or someone that could be behind this. Sam kept mumbling about it being familiar, the ritual markings. He had seen them in a book some where.

"Sammy, the 'completely normal one day and raging the next' sounds awfully familiar. There is a good possibility that the people are soulless."

While Sam couldn't remember much from being soulless, he could remember the flashes of rage. These poor people were soulless. But that still left the runes, they were familiar, he had seen them in a book... Satanic book...

"Dean, those runes, they aren't just any runes"

"Then what are they and how do we kill the thing that's making them?"

Sam shook his head. No, they could not kill the creator of the runes for then they would have a higher up breathing down their neck. For the creatoer of those runes was their son.

His name was Adam, Adam Young.

And the reason he knew Satanic Runes was because he was Satan Spawn.

"Its Adam"

"Well shit"

Adam Young was the Son of Satan, he was the Son of Lucifer.

They couldn't stop an archangels kid, alone, but there was someone who could.

Lucifer could.

Sam and Dean, even though they both agreed that they couldn't actually harm the kid, for their safety, they could try and stop him from hurting more people. And get Lucifer to stop with the runes while they were at it.

****Some time later****

They weren't having any luck finding the kid, if it was one thing they had learned it was that when they wanted to hidden and didn't want to be found, then they wouldn't be.

"Dean, I think we're too late. He was already here."

Dean would have asked Sam how he had known this but the evidence was left on the floor. Naked people, blood, and another substance that nobody was sure what it was. Oh and the runes. Can't forget the runes.

Dean kicked at the cans of... blood.

"I don't think this is blood. Blood has a distinct odor, this is not the odor of blood"

Sam bent down and carefully picked up one of the cans of 'blood'. Dean was right, it wasn't blood. It was red paint that someone had meddled with to make it have the consistency of blood.

"Well, this makes me feel somewhat better, not a whole lot, but some."

"At Least Lucifer wouldn't use real blood with his own son around."

Sam nodded and took a picture of the runes painted on the floor. He knew he had an idea of what it was and what it meant but he was going to research it to be sure. After the final flash of Sam's phones camera, Dean kicked the lines away the toe of his boot. A small hiss was the final sound of the rune as it was dis-attached.

**Back at the motel**

"It's a summoning rune"

"Who's it summoning?"

"..Lucifer..."

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned to give Sam a look, silently asking if he had heard him correctly.

"Well... That's just tacky.. Even for him."

Sam gave Dean a look as he went back to surfing through the feed.

"But why would he summon himself?"

That was the million dollar question. They decided the sleep on it.

**Somewhere later***

Adam spun around in shock as the doors to the dock house swung open, and the two Winchesters burst in weapons blazing. He was able to get one final word in before they had him shut up.

"Why are you summoning your Daddy with Satanic runes?"

"Is he putting you up to this?"

Adam once again was cut off, by a new voice, a voice that belonged to the person who he had be summoning and running.

"Oh Please, I am not that tacky. Why would I summon myself? Adam Young, you think this is funny now but just you wait."

And just like that the two Winchesters were thrown into the background as Lucifer stomped forward and grabbed Adam by the ear.

"Thanks for catching him in the act boys. I've been trying to find him for the past two months but he always seems to be gone by the time I get to him."

Adam sneered at them, his way of thanking them they had guessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? Who next? Hope you liked it! <strong>


End file.
